Wintertime Love
by AdorablyEvilMox
Summary: When there's a blizzard coming down and no power,sometimes there's only one way to stay warm ;-) Just a simple oneshot,enjoy! (PS:I got the title from the Doors' song by the same name)


It was midnight in New York City,Dean Ambrose was trying his damnedest to get to Renee's (who's segment on RAW was prerecorded and she managed to make it back to NYC before dark) apartment without getting caught. Damn blizzard,he thought,damn mayor,he thought as well,a $300 fine for anyone who was seen on the streets past 9,Dean thought,was ridiculous,he understood it was for safety,but still. The next live show was cancelled and he obviously couldn't make it back home to Vegas,and he sure as hell wasn't staying in Stamford,so he decided to hitch a ride to his girl's apartment. One ride on a hay truck and a gas station altercation later,he was in the city,almost to her apartment and so far no one had seen him. He thought if he did get caught he would tell a sob story about how his wife was sick and needed to get to her,maybe fake an accent of some sort,that should get him off.

He just wanted to hang out with her,he was exhausted...but of course if one thing lead to another,well,that wouldn't be so bad either.

He made it to her apartment and vaguely wondered if she'd be mad at him for going out into this horrid weather.

He climbed 2 flights of stairs and knocked on her door.

''Dean!'' She yelled/smiled when she opened the door and hugged his neck. She was wearing pyjama pants and a Ninja Turtles tee shirt,her hair was pulled into a messy bun. He thought she was hands down the most beautiful woman on the planet. God,he fucking loved this girl.

''Hey babygirl.'' He hugged her back.

''Don't get me wrong,I'm glad to see you but what in the hell were you thinking?!''

''You know me,babe,nor rain,nor sleet,nor snow can stop me from being with you.''

''I'm pretty sure that's UPS's slogan. Get here you dork.'' She laughed and he came into her warm apartment that smelled like cinnamon.

''Smell's good,you baking?'' He asked.

''No,sorry,it's just incense.''

''You're such a fucking tease.''

''Yeah,bite me.'' She stuck her tongue out.

''So,what have you been doing all day?'' He asked her as he sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap.

''Nothin' much,went to the store and got some supplies then came back here and chilled.''

''What were you watchin'?" Dean asked when he saw the HuLu logo on her tv.

''The first few episodes of Wrestling With Death,don't judge me.''

''I actually love that show,let's watch.'' He said and took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes and he and Renee snuggled up on the couch for an hour to watch the show.

When it was over Dean flipped the channel to the local news that was constantly covering the storm,not 2 minutes later,the power went out.

''Ah,fuck.'' Dean groaned.

''I'll get some candles.''Renee said and used her phone's light to dig through her drawers. She lit several skinny ones and went into her room to get some blankets. When she came back Dean was looking through her fridge,long,skinny candle in hand,it looked kind of funny actually.

''Please tell me you have beer.'' He said as he moved the milk carton,for the fifth time.

''No,sorry babe,I totally forgot to pick some up.''

Dean groaned. They walked back over to the couch and Renee snuggled into the crook of Dean's neck.

For some reason Dean really wanted a beer. He'd been exhausted from the minute he woke up that morning and had been looking forward to relaxing after work with his girl and his Heinekin.

''I swear I'm about to risk a $300 fine to go down the street and get some beer.''

''Don't be stupid,you can get beer tomorrow.''

''I risked it for you,I could risk it for a beer.''

''Are you putting me and beer in the same category?''

''Yep.'' He answered and Renee playfully punched his side,they both chuckled.

''These blankets aren't doing a damn thing,I'm still freezing my balls off.''

''Well I'm freezing my tits off.''

''Well fuck,we can't have that now can we?'' Dean said and grabbed her chest.

''Very funny,Deano.''

Dean had done it to be funny,but of course now,he was totally hard.

''I know how we can keep warm.'' He said and bent his head down to kiss her neck.

''Seriously Dean? If we do it we may get frozen to one another.''

''I'm willing to take that chance.'' He answered and pulled her onto his lap where she inadvertently straddled him.

She didn't want to do it tonight,she was insanely tired from Royal Rumble weekend,but damn it,she couldn't help but melt when she was in his arms,or his very presence for that matter.

He kissed her,hard,their lips and tongues meeting for the first time in 24 hours,which for them,was a long time.

They switched their positions,now Dean was top of Renee,who was now laying on the couch.

''I've got to taste you.'' Dean mumbled in the way he always mumbles and reached down to take her pyjama pants off,revealing cute white underwear with a heart directly on the area he wanted to see next. He pulled her panties down too and bent down,kissing her,starting at her ankles and working his way up. He got to her inner thigh and sucked it,leaving a bruise,all the while staring ahead and his final destination. He finished kissing his way up her thigh and kissed her entrance at first,then lightly swiping his tongue up and down her folds a few times,teasing her.

''Fuck,Dean.'' Renee moaned/whispered.

''You're so god damn wet,Renee.'' He stated and began to suck on her pussy,the instant pleasure causing Renee to tense up and grab the sheets underneath her.

He darted his tongue in and out of her a few times then settled on licking and sucking on that little bundle of nerves.

''Dean.'' She exclaimed,a little louder this time. He grabbed her waist and sucked harder,intent on making her come.

''Fuck!''She yelled,wrapping her legs tightly around Dean's head. She rode out her orgasm while Dean massaged her breasts.

He scooted up to her level and kissed her hard once more,Renee tasting herself on and in his mouth and lips.

As usual,Renee crawled out from underneath Dean and got on her knees on the floor while Dean got into a sitting position on the couch.

Teasing him,she lightly blew on his thick manhood,then licked his tip ever so slightly.

''Stop fucking teasing me.''

''Why?You tease me all the time.''

''Yeah but the difference is you'll end up with a face covered in come.''

She giggled then took him in her mouth,every inch. She would suck slowly then speed up,sometimes stopping to stroke him with her hand.

Dean loved this view. The girl he loves on her knees just for him,he loved the way she'd make eye contact. He could stare into her beautiful brown eyes for all of eternity.

He was broken from his reverie by his impending orgasm. He went to grab two fistfuls and hair and huffed.

''I wish you hadn't of cut your hair,I like something to hold ont-'' He was cut off by his throbbing cock exploding into her beautiful mouth.

''God dammit!'' He yelled and scrunched his eyes shut.

Renee climbed back on top of Dean,this time,directing his already hard again cock inside her. She rocked back and forth slowly for a little while,resting her forehead on his shoulders,his hands gently grabbing her waist. Getting tired of going slow,he grabbed her harder and started bouncing her up and down on his dick,eliciting moans from each of them. She started bouncing on her own and throwing her head back,moaning,arching her back.

Having came not too long before this,they were each primed for another orgasm already and they came together,Dean violently squeezing her hips and she doing the same to his shoulders.

She collapsed onto his lap and he held her like that for a few moments. He kissed her neck and again picked her up and laid her on her back,this time getting on his knees between her legs. He grabbed her legs and propped them up on his shoulders and looked at her for a minute,she looked back into his eyes and they smiled.

He took his cock in his hands and pushed it against her pussy,rubbing her clit with the tip,making her sigh. He pushed inside her and began slowly thrusting,enjoying the feeling of being totally surrounded by her. He sped up,expressions of absolute ecstasy contorted their faces.

They came simultaneously again,Renee rising off the couch and wrapping her arms around Dean while he kept thrusting,milking every last second of pleasure out of the climax.

At the exact moment they came down from the high,the power came back on.

They watched a few minutes of the blizzard coverage then Dean carried Renee to her room and they laid down on the bed,Renee immediately going for the little nook in Dean's neck,she loved that spot,she felt warm and loved and safe in that spot. Dean wrapped the blankets around them then wrapped his arms around his girl.

''I love you Dean.'' Renee yawned/whispered.

''I love you too babygirl.'' He smiled and kissed her head and they fell asleep,a warm bundle of love,while the cold,frigid snow came down outside.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:This is just some cute little oneshot I decided to type out after tonight's RAW,if you wanna call it that,haha. Please,no Renee bashing comments,she's an angel and I personally think they'd make an adorable couple,anyway,y'all stay warm! Xo.


End file.
